Johns Hopkins has been a member of ECOG since 1955. Our primary goal is to bring innovative clinical research protocols and laboratory correlative science piloted at Johns Hopkins to the Group for further development. In conjunction with this, our faculty serves in leadership roles as study chairs and laboratory co-chairs, disease and modality-oriented committee chairs. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aims are: 1) to continue to provide scientific leadership in the disease-oriented committees: Breast, Thoracic, Head and Neck, Genitourinary, Brain Tumor Working Group, Lymphoma, Leukemia; 2) to expand our involvement to the disease and modality committees: Gastro-intestinal, Myeloma, Pharmacology and Drug Development; 3) to bring translational research correlates, cell biology and molecular biology into clinical protocols for all stages of disease; 4) to expand our accrual and maintain excellence in data quality. [unreadable] [unreadable] We expect to accomplish these goals through the mission of the Sydney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center at Johns Hopkins: to provide a multidisciplinary approach to the study of cancer that will result in improved means for prevention, diagnosis and treatment. The Center has achieved excellence in translational research with the awarding of six SPORE grants (lymphoma, G-I cancer, prostate, breast, lung, head and neck). In addition, we perform early clinical trials of new drugs (NCI phase I contract since 1982) and hold a contract for Early Therapeutics Development with Phase II Emphasis. These grants allow the development of novel phase II and phase Ill trial concepts which our faculty bring to ECOG with appropriate laboratory science correlative studies. Our accrual and committee involvement is expected to continue to grow because of expanding clinical programs and faculty made possible with a new Cancer Center facility and research buildings occupied since late 2000. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]